Whatever it takes
by BrendaMorgan
Summary: Brenda and Jason can’t stand each other but what happens when Brenda is walking home and gets attacked? What will Jason do? Will he get to her in time? And what does Courtney do when she finds out about Carly’s plans to screw up her marriage to AJ? Br


AN: Okay this is my fifth fic of Brazen. Brenda and Jason can't stand each other but what happens when Brenda is walking home and gets attacked? What will Jason do? Will he get to her in time? And what does Courtney do when she finds out about Carly's plans to screw up her marriage to AJ? Brenda/Jason, Carly/Sonny Romance. 

Whatever it Takes 

Brenda Barrett walked outside of the church. Skye and Jax were officially married and she couldn't help but feel happiness for them she walked along the side walk in her light blue dress with the matching light blue purse and high-heeled dressy shoes. Her hair wasn't bobbing around like it used to she had straightened it that afternoon she went to the wedding alone since her supposive husband wasn't big with Skye or Jax. She couldn't believe how insensitive Jason was.

* Flashback to Earlier that day *

Brenda walked down the stairs in her light blue wardrobe she found Jason playing pool since thats all he ever did when he wasn't working. He looked up at her and she a pissed off look on her face.

Brenda: You aren't going are you?

Jason: No

Brenda: So you want me to go alone?

Jason: I can have Marco take you.

Brenda: Forget it.

Jason: I already have. 

She turned to walk out the door Brenda made it to the front door before she heard his voice.

Jason: Brenda, when are you going to be home?

Brenda: I don't know.

And with that she walked out the door. She stopped to see if he would change his mind but she knew Jason if he said no he meant it. So she went to the elevator and left.

* End flashback *

" Stupid Jason" Brenda thought what kind of man wouldn't go with his wife even though they couldn't stand each each other. She kept walking until she saw a taxi she was gonna pull it over when a man grabbed her. She kicked and screamed and struggled to get out of his grasp. 

Man: Shut up!

He hit her with his fist she kicked him in the stomach and started to run but he got up and ran after her he tackled and pinned her to the ground. 

Brenda: Help me!

Man: Shut up bitch!

He hit her with his fist three times in the face his ring cut her lip and she has a gash above her eyebrow where she hit the ground. He kept hitting and kicking her she waited for it to be over for when he killed her. She felt darkness take over from the pain and she blacked out. 

Jason was in the limo driving around looking for his "wife" * Damn it Brenda! Where could you be? * He thought as he was passing a man beating a woman who looked familiar. " Brenda!" Jason thought he ran out of the limo and pulled the man off of Brenda he hit him once in the face rendering the man uncouncious. He looked down at Brenda he tried to wake her but she wouldn't move he picked her up and carried her to the limo. He had to get her to the penthouse.

* Carly's and Sonny's *

Carly walked down in her silk black night gown there Sonny was on the couch she walked up to him and put her arms around him and kissed him. He looked up at her Carly looked beautiful when the moonlight hit her just right. He then noticed what she was thinking was probably how to get Courtney away from AJ.

Sonny: Carly no.

Carly: No what?! I haven't said anything. 

Sonny: You don't have to. 

Carly: Oh I forgot you know everything.

Sonny: No I just know you. Your trying to push Jason and Courtney together. Don't you get it? 

Carly: Get what?

Sonny: Courtney loves AJ even though he's trash and Jason might be in love with Brenda its possible.

Carly laughed at the thought of Jason loving that viper to her Brenda was a waste of space she was nothing more than a little tramp. Carly got up and walked out on the terrace Sonny followed.

Carly: Please Sonny! The only people who have ever loved that viper are you and Jax. 

Sonny: Carly we aren't talking about this anymore.

Carly: Oh, come on Sonny its obvious that Brenda hates Jason and Courtney is miserable with AJ. Why not just put Courtney and Jason together and then put Brenda and AJ together I have to admit Brenda and Jason would make an awesome couple if they loved each other but they don't so why not.

Courtney: I don't believe this!

Carly and Sonny looked behind them there Courtney was standing she was pissed off they could tell. Hell Courtney couldn't even stand Carly she was just nice because Sonny was her brother she walked up to Carly. 

Courtney: We have already talked about this you backstabbing bitch!

Carly: Whoa, Courtney take a breather here.

Sonny: I think you should listen to Carly here Courtney.

Courtney: Sonny shut up!

Carly: Don't tell him to shut up!

Courtney: Sonny I want a moment with Caroline here.  


Sonny gave Courtney a stare nobody dare call Carly her actual name which was Caroline. Carly hated it when people did that. He then heard Jason outside he went outside to see why Jason was yelling. Courtney turned to Carly.

Courtney: You leave me and A.J. alone!

Carly: Excuse me Courtney, but I like AJ too but he makes stupid decisions now Jason.....

Courtney: Is married to Brenda and I love my husband maybe you should being so nosy and take care of your own marriage.

Carly: My marriage?! Honey you don't know anything about my marriage to Sonny. 

Courtney: Maybe not but I know I am happy and you need to keep to your own business. 

With that Courtney walked out the door and saw Sonny talking to Jason she saw Brenda in Jason's arms she looked pretty beaten up. The last time Courtney saw Brenda was at Jax's and Skye's wedding her and AJ had offered to give her a ride home but she refused she said it was a nice night to walk. She wanted to know what happened but decided not to ask she just got on the elevator and left. Sonny turned to Jason.

Sonny: What the hell happened?

Jason: I don't know. I found a guy beating her on the sidewalk. 

Sonny: Well I will deal with Carly so she doesn't bother you tonight.

Jason: Thanks. 

Sonny: Jason?

Jason: Yes.

Sonny: Do you love her or are you just doing your job?

Jason: I love her I have been trying to keep my feelings to my self but I just can't I love Brenda. 

Sonny: I know you do. Well you take care of her. Night. 

Jason: Night. 

Jason turned to go to his penthouse Brenda stirred in her sleep. He put her down on the bed and turned off the light he went to get an bowl of ice water and some butterfly bandages. Brenda woke up it was so dark she couldn't tell where she was the last thing she remembered was being beaten * Oh god this must be his place! * She quickly tried to get up when Jason opened the door she couldn't see his face. She screamed and ran quickly to the bed Jason ran after her she threw a vase by the bed at him just missing him the vase shattered on the wall.

Brenda: Stay away from me! 

Jason: Brenda calm down its Jason!

Brenda didn't hear him she ran out of the room and he followed she ran downstairs and tried to run out the door but he grabbed her she screamed. 

Brenda: Let go! 

Jason: Brenda listen it's Jason.

Brenda: That's original trying to tell me something like that.

Jason turned on the lights revealing his face Brenda looked at him in shock she knew it was him. She could feel the tears start to form she couldn't hold them back anymore she started crying and sobbing. She fell to the floor Jason caught her and held her in his arms. She saw the bottle of vodka on the table she pushed Jason out of the way she didn't want his help she wanted to drown in her pain she took out a glass and filled it full of Vodka when she was about to drink it Jason took it out of her hand.

Brenda: Give me the damn drink Jason!  
Jason: No Brenda you can't keep drowning in your pain! 

Brenda: What would you know about my pain! I hate you!

Jason: Fine hate me! But I won't let you do this to yourself! 

Brenda slapped him he had no idea what pain she felt. All he cared about was Sonny and his work he hated her. He looked at her in anger he grabbed the vodka bottle and smashed it against the wall. She jumped in disbelief she didn't want to hurt him deep inside Brenda she loved the man she had just slapped she loved Jason Morgan. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bedroom he sat her down and put the bandages on her. She took her palm and dragged his face to make him look at her. 

Brenda: Jason I'm sorry.

Jason: I am too. I know we don't get along but 

Brenda: I love you.

Jason: What?! 

Brenda: I love you I have tried to keep it a secret but the truth is I love you. I know you don't like me and I know you don't need me as much as I need you. But its just I love you. 

Jason: I love you too. 

Brenda: Really? 

Jason: Yes. What do you say we have a real wedding?

Brenda: Yes! Yes! 

They kissed each other they knew that they would be happy with each other. Jason lay her down and decided to lay down by her he loved her so much he put his arms around her waist and they fell asleep. 

AN: What did you think? R and R 


End file.
